Id Software
id Software es una compañía estadounidense de desarrollo de videojuegos. Su sede está en Mesquite (Texas, EE. UU.). La empresa fue fundada por cuatro miembros de la empresa Softdisk: los programadores John Carmack y John Romero, el diseñador de juegos Tom Hall y el artista gráfico Adrian Carmack. Es considerada la más influyente de las empresas desarrolladoras de videojuegos de la zona de Dallas, conocida como Dallas Gaming Mafia. Fundación id Software nació en el seno de una revista mensual, Softdisk, donde John Romero trabajaba y a donde invitó a John Carmack tras ver algunos de sus primeros trabajos. Mientras ambos estaban en Softdisk, Apogee se interesó por el trabajo de Romero, al que le pidieron que programara un juego shareware para ellos. Romero aceptó la oferta y con una idea de Tom Hall nació Commander Keen. Pero el grupo aún no estaba completo, así que un día, Romero descubrió a Adrian Carmack, un dibujante que realizaba ilustraciones para la revista, y se lo llevó a su grupo para que hiciera las labores de grafista. Una vez fuera de Softdisk, y tras el éxito de la primera entrega de Commander Keen, Apogee les pidió un juego en 3D. En esos momentos, John Carmack se encontraba trabajando en el que sería el primer motor 3D, el cual dio lugar a los dos primeros juegos de acción en tres dimensiones de la historia: Hovertank One y Catacomb 3-D. Pero estos dos pequeños hitos quedaron eclipsados por el que sería el auténtico padre del género, un juego basado en otro anterior aparecido para Apple II y que recibiría el nombre de Wolfenstein 3D. "Wolfenstein" ofrecía acción a raudales desde una perspectiva única para la época, y se presentaba con una temática atractiva para el jugador, lo que lo convirtió en un éxito inmediato. Pero John Carmack no estaba del todo contento, y mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban a continuar el éxito de aquellas primitivas 3D con la secuela Spear of Destiny, él se encerró en su estudio para crear un nuevo motor que revolucionaría el mundo. Varios meses después, el motor ya estaba en funcionamiento y una de sus primeras versiones sirvió para que Raven Software desarrollara Shadowcaster, pero el gran juego estaba por llegar. Carmack había creado todo un nuevo mundo en el que ahora era posible desplazarse hacia arriba y abajo, abriendo todo tipo de nuevas posibilidades tanto en el diseño de los niveles como en las situaciones de juego. Así que, con la consigna de crear un juego que hubiese sido imposible de crear con la tecnología anterior, todos se pusieron manos a la obra en una historia donde un solitario marine espacial tiene que sobrevivir a la invasión de su base por parte de seres salidos del mismo averno. Historia Responsable de algunos de los más aclamados y vendidos juegos de video más críticos e importantes de todos los tiempos, el personal independiente de artistas, programadores y diseñadores de id han estado oscilando el mundo de los juegos desde Mesquite, Texas desde 1991. Marcando el comienzo de una nueva era de entretenimiento interactivo con el género, la definición de éxitos de taquilla como Wolfenstein 3D, Doom y Quake, id se ha asegurado un lugar en la historia de los videojuegos como uno de los padres de los videojuegos modernos. Identificación de los juegos van más allá del estado de la técnica, la entrega de unos gráficos impresionantes, sin problemas de Internet de acción-líquido y hacia adelante-un sinnúmero de pensamiento técnico, artístico, y el perfeccionamiento de juego. De legitimar el modelo de distribución shareware y constitutivo de la PC como plataforma de juego formidable, al dar a luz a la comunidad mod e introducir a los fans de juegos multijugador basados en Internet-, id tiene, y continúa liderando el mundo del entretenimiento interactivo con el ejemplo. Todo comenzó el 5 de mayo de 1991, cuando id Software, recién llegado en los talones de su éxito con la serie de títulos del Comandante Keen, le dio al mundo de los juegos de PC una visión del futuro con el lanzamiento de una versión de prueba de Wolfenstein 3D. Una inyección de adrenalina pura, Wolfenstein 3D dio el empuje a los jugadores en un universo en primera persona frenético de la acción implacable que cambiaría para siempre la cara de los videojuegos. Ampliamente reconocido como el shooter en primera persona original, Wolfenstein 3D fue incluido más tarde en el "Salón de la Fama" de Computer Gaming World por dar forma a la dirección general de la industria de los videojuegos. Luego, el 10 de diciembre de 1993, Id lanza "DOOM" al mundo. Una impresionante obra de técnica-que para la acción del corazón, el horror indecible y juegos pura felicidad, DOOM anunció un cambio de paradigma en los videojuegos. Los juegos de PC se va a la corriente principal del "Hardcore". Vendiendo millones de copias y realizando hasta decenas de millones de descargas de shareware, Doom es uno de los juegos de PC más populares de todos los tiempos. Y el impacto del título sobre el mundo del juego todavía se siente hasta hoy. Con Doom, Id Software logró poner el modelo de distribución shareware en el mapa, con el galopante éxito del juego se saldó una deuda con el crecimiento de la distribución por Internet. La compañía ha continuado apoyando a los medios tradicionales y otros de distribución no shareware, que influyen en el mercado de las empresas manera popular y vende juegos de video. DOOM también introdujo los juegos multijugador a las masas, permitiendo a los jugadores competir en LAN de 4 jugadores o más y también competiciones de cabeza a cabeza. id Software no se detuvo ahí, el equipo de innovadores también proporcionó el código fuente de Doom a disposición de sus fans, fomentando a los aspirantes a diseñadores de juegos para modificar el juego y crear sus propios niveles o "mods". Los aficionados son libres de distribuir sus mods del juego, siempre y cuando las actualizaciones se ofrezcan gratuitamente a otros entusiastas. La comunidad mod despegó, dando al juego, aparentemente la vida eterna a través de Internet. De hecho, id ha descubierto a muchos de sus empleados actuales y asociados para el desarrollo sobre la base de mods que se han creado y distribuido a través de Internet. DOOM y sus secuelas disfrutaron de enormes ventas en prácticamente en todas las plataformas de juegos disponibles - a partir de la Sega Genesis hasta la Game Boy Advance. El siguiente salto cuántico en los juegos de PC vino de id Software en 1996 con el lanzamiento de QUAKE. Sobre la base de un nuevo motor de gráficos, QUAKE fue el primer juego verdaderamente en 3D, permitiendo a los jugadores interactuar con el mundo virtual creado por id como nunca antes. Los jugadores son libres de mirar y moverse en cualquier dirección, lo que los diseñadores del juego de id dieron la libertad y la capacidad de crear entornos de inmersión increíble en esta epopeya, un jugador solo juego. id Software continúa la tradición de QUAKE, con QUAKE II en 1997. Apoyo multijugador para hasta 32 jugadores al mismo tiempo, Quake II fue un golpe decisivo para la empresa, vendiendo más de un millón de copias, a pesar de los altos requisitos de hardware. Por ahora, se había convertido en claro que los juegos de Id fueron motivo suficiente para mejorar, o incluso comprar, computadoras personales en casa. En 1999, los tipos despreocupados de Mesquite más lejos unieron con fuerza su lugar en la ciencia de juego con la experiencia del nuevo "deathmatch", QUAKE III Arena y Quake III: Team Arena Add-on Pack. Diseñado para ser la experiencia multijugador definitiva, QUAKE III Arena se ha convertido en el estándar de factores para los jugadores profesionales y es el juego preferido de los torneos en todo el mundo. Un torneo de Quake III Arena es la pieza central de la QuakeCon, torneo anual de Id y LAN party, se juega cada verano cerca de la sede de la empresa en Mesquite. En los ganadores de la QuakeCon 2001 se ha dado un total de $ 50.000 en efectivo y premios. En 2001 id Software se asoció con Gray Matter Interactive y Nerve Software para desarrollar Return to Castle Wolfenstein, un remake del clásico original, Wolfenstein 3D. Construido alrededor del motor gráfico del Quake III: Arena, Return to Castle Wolfenstein introdujo una nueva generación de jugadores de la serie épica que comenzó todo. En sus primeros dos meses del lanzamiento, Return to Castle Wolfenstein logró vender más de un millón de unidades en todo el mundo, y ha sido ampliamente aclamado como uno de los mejores juegos de computadora de 2001. La compañía también ha disfrutado de un éxito de licencias de su tecnología revolucionaria a otros desarrolladores. Hasta la fecha, los motores de los juegos de id llamado "id tech" han impulsado los títulos de éxito de otros productores, como Call of Duty, Soldier of Fortune, Half-Life, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Star Trek: Elite Force, Heretic, Hexen y mucho más. En agosto de 2004, id Software lanzó el siguiente capítulo en el legado DOOM. Con un motor de juego nuevo, alucinante de John Carmack, trayendo una historia aterradora nueva basada en la obra de arte original. Se puede mencionar que los juegos de id han cambiado e influido completamente en la historia de los videojuegos. Son los que popularizaron el genero de los fps (First Person Shooter), de los juegos de primera persona. Han cambiado para siempre la forma de jugar de los videojuegos. Herramientas de Programación Id Software también es reconocida por sus destacados motores gráficos, los cuales han sido licenciados en varias ocasiones por otras compañías, para el desarrollo de videojuegos. Estas son algunas herramientas que id Software ha desarrollado y que han tenido un impacto considerable en el mundo de los videojuegos: * Quake Engine: Motor con el que se desarrolló Quake. Su código fue liberado bajo GPL. * Quake II Engine: Motor con el que se desarrolló Quake II. Su código fue liberado bajo GPL. * Quake III Engine: Motor con el que se desarrolló Quake III Arena. Su código fue liberado bajo GPL. * Doom 3 Engine: Motor con el que se desarrolló Doom 3. Su código fue liberado bajo GPL Videojuegos Id Software es la creadora de algunos de los vídeo juegos más famosos, principalmente en el género de disparos en primera persona (FPS). Desarrollados * Dangerous Dave (1988) * Commander Keen ** Episode 1: Marooned on Mars (1990) ** Episode 2: The Earth Explodes (1991) ** Episode 3: Keen Must Die (1991) ** Keen Dreams (1991) ** Episode 4: Secret of the Oracle (1991) ** Episode 5: The Armageddon Machine (1991) ** Episode 6: Aliens Ate My Baby Sitter (1991) * Dangerous Dave in the Haunted Mansion (1991) * Rescue Rover (1991) * Rescue Rover 2 (1991) * Shadow Knights (1991) * Hovertank 3D (1991) * Catacomb 3D|Catacomb 3D: A New Dimension (1991) re-released as Catacomb 3-D: The Descent * Wolfenstein 3D (1992) ** Spear of Destiny (computer game)|Spear of Destiny (1992) * Doom (1993) ** wikia:Doom:The Ultimate Doom|The Ultimate Doom (1995) * Doom II: Hell on Earth (1994) ** Master Levels for Doom II (1995) ** Final Doom (1996) * Quake (1996) * wikia:Doom:id Anthology|id Anthology (1996) * Quake II (1997) * Quake III Arena (1999) ** Quake III: Team Arena (2000) * Wikia:Doom:Collector's Edition|Doom: Collector's Edition (2001) * Doom 3 (2004) * Wolfenstein 3D|Wolfenstein 3D Classic (2009) * Doom Classic (2009) * Quake Live (2010) * RAGE HD (2010) * Rage (videojuego)|Rage (2011) * Doom 4 (2016) Editados o producidos * Heretic — Raven Software (1994) * Hexen — Raven Software (1995) * Hexen II — Raven Software (1997) * Towers of Darkness: Heretic, Hexen & Beyond (1997) * Quake expansion packs ** Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge of Armagon|Scourge of Armagon — Ritual Entertainment (1997) ** Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity|Dissolution of Eternity — Rogue Entertainment (1997) ** Quake: The Offering (1998) * Quake II expansion packs ** The Reckoning — Gray Matter Interactive (1998) ** Ground Zero — Rogue Entertainment (1998) ** Quake II: Quad Damage (1999) * Return to Castle Wolfenstein — Gray Matter Interactive, Nerve Software (multiplayer) (2001) * Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory — Splash Damage (2003) * Doom 3: Resurrection Of Evil — Nerve Software (2005) * Quake 4 — Raven Software (2005) * Doom RPG — Fountainhead Entertainment (2005) * Orcs & Elves — Fountainhead Entertainment (2006) * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars — Splash Damage (2007) * Orcs & Elves II - Fountainhead Entertainment (2007) * Wolfenstein RPG — Electronic Arts (2008) * Doom Resurrection — Escalation Studios (2009) * Wolfenstein (videojuego)|Wolfenstein — Raven Software (2009) * Doom II RPG - Fountainhead Entertainment (2009) Categoría:Empresas